


Beg

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [20]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, ava will allow herself to be topped once as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: 31 days of wayhaven | day 14: throatava allows herself to sub once only bc she loves her gf
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Beg

Ava was a giver when it came to pleasure, that was no secret. There was something about watching her lover squirm beneath her touch and cry out when her lips caressed sensitive skin that gave her a rush. 

Cecilia knew this. She was  _ very  _ well acquainted with that fact.

But when it came to returning the favor, Ava was always hesitant to allow the focus to be on her.

That was changing tonight. 

Cecilia was determined to keep the spotlight on her lover’s enjoyment.

They stumbled into the bedroom of Cecilia’s small apartment. Ava’s shoulder grazed the dresser, shaking it just enough to knock a few books onto the floor. They were too wrapped up in one another to pretend to care about a few novels. 

Feverish kisses, wandering hands, and heavy breaths were fogging her mind even as the back of her knees hit the end of the bed. Sinking down, Ava’s face followed, not wanting to break their kiss. Fingers clawed at the bottom of her woolen sweater, starting to push it up her abdomen to expose the warm brown skin beneath. 

Her mind cleared for a second. She pulled away, leaving behind a confused Ava.

“Not yet,” she breathed, gazing up at her. “You first.”

Ava’s brows furrowed as she watched Cecilia’s hands pull the wrinkled button-down out from where it had been tucked into her slacks. “Me first?” Her puzzled tone was similar to when Cecilia was faced with math of any sort.

“That’s what I said, love.” Skillful fingers began to pop open the buttons on Ava’s shirt, mesmerized by every new inch of cream-colored skin that was exposed. Her gaze greedily traced the lines of muscle over her wide figure and the desire to taste every bit of skin rose.

Her arms hung limply at her sides, unsure of what to be doing. “Cecilia…”

She peered up at her through a frame of dark lashes. “I want to take care of you tonight, Ava.”

“Please, you don’t have to—”

She shook her head, cutting off her sentence. “Don’t do that. If you are uncomfortable with anything then tell me, otherwise, let me make you feel good.” Cecilia smiled gently, caressing her sides.

It drew a shiver from the vampire. But she nodded, a bit of reluctance still in her eyes.

“Good.” Cecilia’s hands gripped the collar of Ava’s open shirt, smirking as she pulled her down, lips brushing over her ear. “You’re at my mercy now.”

She chuckled nervously as Cecilia pushed the shirt off of her.

Dark eyes drank in the sight of Ava before her. She was going to take her time. She wanted Ava to squirm as she had made her.

She pushed herself off the bed. Even standing, Ava was still a head taller, but that wasn’t going to slow her down.

Hands slid up her sides until they hit the elastic of her sports bra. She thumbed it teasingly for a brief moment, enjoying the way Ava’s jaw went taut in anticipation before hands slipped beneath the thick fabric to yank it upwards.

Ava helped her discard the garment, swallowing hard as Cecilia’s lustful gaze admired the swell of her breasts. But she had other plans first.

She kissed the center of her chest as her focus shifted to the lovely task of unbuttoning Ava’s slacks. Thankfully, they were easy to unclasp.

Cecilia was aching to touch her. 

So, she did.

She couldn’t be bothered to strip the past few pieces of clothing off of her in that second. One greedy hand slipped down the flat plane of her stomach, dipping beneath the cotton of her briefs to brush over a patch of coarse hair until fingers met the wet heat of her arousal.

The contact sent a jolt through Ava causing Cecilia to grin. “I barely even touched you and yet you’re soaked.”

Ava only glared causing her to giggle.

Her touches were slow as she savored the way the woman reacted to her. Lips parted, shuddering breaths leaving them, eyes closing as she was already losing herself in the sensation. Fuck, she was beautiful.

She pulled her hand away after a moment, drawing a low, needing whine from her lover. 

Cecilia chuckled a bit, pushing her trousers down her legs to leave her completely exposed. “Sorry, needed better access.” She winked which made Ava’s flush deepen.

Falling to her knees, her hands ran up the slickness of her pale thighs, smirking as she felt the intense ivy gaze following her every move. She inched closer, hot breath brushing between her legs, but she pulled away before her lips could caress her.

Ava looked ready to punch her.

“On the bed.”

Reluctantly, she complied, but only sitting on the edge. Her hands gripped the duvet as she watched Cecilia strip out of her sweater. She had forgone a bra that day, so the curves of her body were already on display, tempting Ava to reach out and touch. Cecilia knew her too well and stepped away before her skirt and panties were added to the pile of discarded clothing.

“I don’t believe you know the definition of  _ on the bed _ ,” she tsked as she stepped closer, roughly pushing the off-balance vampire on to her back.

A sea of flaxen hair created a halo around her head, a curious gaze watching the girl’s next move.

Cecilia grinned, running her hands over the outside of her legs, being sure the bluntness of her nails scratched the skin lightly. She pushed her knees apart and took her time to admire the vulnerable position she had Ava in. There weren’t many times where Ava allowed herself to be submissive, she enjoyed control too much. Mostly, Cecilia preferred it that way—but every now and then she liked to give Ava a taste of her own medicine. 

She crawled up her body, allowing her breasts to graze over Ava’s skin before she finally made it to her destination. Slow kisses worked the skin of her throat and needy fingers dug into Cecilia’s hips in return.

“Tell me what you want,” her murmurs vibrated against the now tender flesh.

Ava managed a scoff. “I am not going to beg.” Her voice was raspy from traitorous desire.

Cecilia knew exactly what she wanted, but she wanted to hear it from Ava herself. All the times she had made her a quivering mess before her only to plead for her mercy. “Then I suppose we’re done here.” She pulled away, only to be stopped by an iron grip.

She arched a dark brow, watching her internal argument.

“I’ll ask you again,” she purred darkly, leaning in closer, grinning as Ava glowered at her. “What do you want?” Her tongue traced teasingly up the line of her set jaw.

_ “Fuck, Cecilia _ —” Hands gripped her waist so tightly she was sure there were going to be bruises left behind. “Fine. I want  _ you _ . I want you to touch me,  _ please _ .”

Getting an immense joy from the way she squirmed, she allowed a hand to ease down her body, barely making contact. “Is that all?” She continued, kissing the underside of her jaw.

A frustrated snarl lit up the room. It meddled with Cecilia’s light laughter.

Ava opened her mouth once more, surely to tear into her for such unnecessary torture, but her words were cut off with a gasp when one of Cecilia’s fingers pressed into her.

“Better?” She smirked at the look of relief on her lover’s face as she moved within her.

Her answer was a shuddering breath and the way hands fell back onto the sheets, leaving Cecilia free to move once more.

Another finger followed as she kissed down Ava’s body, being sure to pay special attention to her breasts as she went. Judging from the noises leaving her lips, Ava was enjoying what she was doing. It made her smile.

She knelt beside the bed now, her mouth aiding the work of her fingers to pleasure her further.

Her head was thrown back against the mattress. Her fingers dug into the sheets. Her back arched, pressing her hips harder against Cecilia, craving more friction. She could tell she was getting close from the way her breathing had quickened into short gasps and how her muscles her tightening. And through the caresses of her lips and movements from her hand, she guided Ava to the release she sought.

With her body trembling, Ava’s chest rose and fell quickly as clenched hands threatened to rip the blankets beneath her. Cecilia watched her fall apart in wonder, paying the slick insides of her thighs with small kisses.

Finally, eyes, blown wide from lust, peeled open to gaze down at her as she caught her breath. She beckoned her forward and Cecilia obeyed. Crawling back on to the bed, she fell into the strong embrace that awaited her. Kiss-swollen lips captured her own before Cecilia rested her head on Ava’s shoulder.

They were quiet for a long moment, listening to each other’s breathing.

Ava broke the silence. “Does this mean it is my turn now?”

Cecilia snorted, rolling her eyes at her insatiable attitude. “I suppose.” Even still, she couldn't stop the grin tinting her lips.

The words were barely uttered before she was on her back, pinned against the mattress, a hand falling to hold her throat carefully. “Finally.”

Cecilia busted out into a fit of giggles at Ava’s excitement as the vampire commenced her claim to control once more. 


End file.
